eraofdreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sliven C. Tsumi
Introduction Sliven C. Tsumi is one of the latest introduced characters during One Piece: Era of Dreams story. Tsumi seems to have an immensely colossal interest into fights and training. He additionally seems mature enough to learn from his own mistakes in lieu of rushing everything without even cerebrating over. As he is quite incentivized and full of motivation, he seems to disrelish and dislike the opposite type of people who gives up and cannot accept their defeat. There's withal a few pirates he especially hates, but their names weren't revealed yet. He also seems to love pumpkin favored cake. Another interest Tsumi has, is travelling around the world. He's always moving and never stays at the same island or village for longer than a few hours. He adores treasure and has the dream to become one of the richest people alive. Appearance Tsumi's looks are quite different from what you mostly visually perceive. According to rumors, he emanates from a pretty inscrutable island, where top ranked guardians of the village are supposed to wear that type of outfit. What makes it different from other apparel is its materials. Most of the attire are said to be mystically enchanted' or blessed to protect the warrior from variant type of obstacles, evil or demonish aura and additionally bring the fortuit or luck. Personality His attitude is a generous one, but always looking for something or a fault in someone or thing. He tends to have trust issues but doesn't like those appear upon his expressions and instead give a large grin and takes his pain upon himself and holds it in. Caring and thoughtful toward others and his surrounding before coming to a acceptance about the importance or obstacles in the way before reaching hand first into danger for another then himself. Always stepping to the plate weather it can get him killed or injury badly just knowing it for his friends he accepts it knowing he would come back later to think about it and bring stress. Abilities and Powers Tsumi doesn't genuinely have any special equipment apart from the regular Katana. He additionally seems to have a pretty precise aim and keen ocular eyes. Tsumi is withal on a search for a Devil Fruit. He has a one specific weakness as-well; His arms are weak against blunt attacks. Relationships Crew: the supreme fgts Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History 20 year ago when young Sliven was born on the little island Orange Town. As a new born his father protected him and his mother cared for him and give him the up most attention. Since he was born into the "Kid/Tsumi" Blood Blood line his father had high hopes for him, saying to himself "Otcha: Sliven im going to start training your around the age of 6 or 7 and building up your knowledge..." As his father goes on about training him at 6 or 7 years old. 6 years pass... *** 6 years later*** Sliven now just turned 7 year old, wondered the streets of orange just arriving back from his father secret island talking to his father walking beside him "Otcha: Sliven calm down, we just make it back and your still not focus enough to see whats in front of you... Sliven: Calm down father I'm just enjoying the fresh air and aurora of finally being home since you said i never really been here my whole life, i even get to meet Mother again...Also Father what my mother name *tears rolling down his cheeks to no knowledge of his mother* Father please tell me Otcha: her name is Lily Tsumi and she is very beautiful and head strong just like u and resemble you in many ways as your eyes and hair" As they walk and talk, the town people all turn as they see Otcha walking down the street. Townspeople: Otcha you have return im sure Lily-san making her apple pies at your home. Otcha: *waves* Hi all, it's been awhile since we all seen each other how the town running? As his father talks with the Town People Young Sliven journeys onward not knowing anything about the location of his house, only looking at the mail boxes along the street. He starts to sprints getting in a closer distance from his father house seeing the Tsumi from 3 miles away. Now running faster up the small hill leading right to his house stoping at the door. Sliven: *knock* *knock* Excuse me is there anyone here As Sliven waits, he her soft and silent like foot steps approaching the door *opens quickly as a tall, nicely dress, blued eyed women appears in front of the young boy crying* Lily: *tears rolling down her face as she sees her young son* S...Slivenn is that you *crouches to reach for a hug to grip him* Sliven: Ma....Momm *Tears flowing down his entire face* I always wanted to meet you....I never imagined you this beautiful and outstanding, mom *cries some more, Hugging his mom back* Walks into the house after crying and cleaning up his face after a few minutes. Starts to wonder to himself *Sliven: when is father coming back to the house* as he wonders that, his father walks though the door with the freah smell of beer and fine wine floating from his breath and cloths. Sli: Mom can i go to my room? Lily: sure Sliven just come down once i call you for dinner. Sli: ok Walks up the stairs toward the upper hallway and down toward his new room. As he walks toward his room he hears his mom yelling at his drunken father, entering his room seeing it for the first time since he was a 4years old. Sliven: Ahh....This smell of home beats the fresh forest smell anytime of day -grinning as he hops unto his bed- time for a nap" After this day his father started to train his mentally and physically able since they left for the island a year ago. ***9 months later*** After training in Orange Town with his father and living with his mother for 9 months.Getting to know his bloodline history a little more. Finding out that they have had many famous people such as Admirals, Vice-Admiral, famous line of Bounty Hunter's. He also learned that he is related to the Famous Nami from the Great Age of pirates and apart of the legendary Yonko Luffy pirate crew. After a another few months of non stop training in harsh weather outside of orange town in the grand line colossal and abstract weather with his father now reapproaching Orange Town once again to greet there new addition to there family Hibiki Tsumi. On the boat Sliven looks over the railing to see his mother and new little brother, starting to talk with his father. Sliven: Father is that my new brother *As his eyes start getting bigger in excitement* Hmm?? Otcha: Yes son he is your younger brother and he will start the same training as you when he older around 5 or 6 years of age just as you did. As he turns his head back to watching the ship grow closer to Orange Town he pulls out a Banana and eating it waiting to meet his new brother. After 1 year of staying home and relaxing, he goes out side to play with the other kids of his town while his father went to do business around the village. 2 hours later Sliven started to skip toward where his father job was and wait for him there. He waited serval more hours until he worked up the courage to walk inside to find his father. As soon as he walk though the door he felt the presents of a uneasy feeling and thinks to himself "What is this...*huffs and breathe hards* why am I'm getting tried" slowly walking toward the office with "Tsumi" on it and continuing to place his right hand onto the doorknob slowly turning it as the door creeps open and makes creeks. When the door fully open Sliven stood with complete frozen statue with million thoughts going through his head saying "No No No, Why Why....Whhyyyy, It...Caa..nn't be trrruue" As he saw the dead corpse of his belated father now laying lifeless on the floor of his office then seeing someone leaving his office though the window evaporating, walks though the door wondering "Father..F....Fffather Nooooooo" in his mind while he slowly makes it to his father corpse losing his mind. He starts to grabs his face and covering his eyes as the blood on his hands flow down his face as he loses his mentality and becomes blood crazy from the death of the closes person to him as he starts to chuckle (Blood Lust)Sliven: Hahahahahaha *covering himself in more blood feeding his newly awaken Blood Lust* As towns people comes to the building to find what had happened and taking sliven to his home and getting him mental help but it only made it worse for and furthering his development into a depression. ***5 years After his depression*** Finally recovering from his depression with his brother and mother help. He slowly begins his journey outside the Town he once loved and beloved to his father now he has no care in the world for the town people only for his brother and fragile mother who is now windowed. He walks to the docks and looks outwards toward the sea staring at his reflection and thinking intensely to himself about his future and life to become. Sliven: -Inner mind- I need to continue to strife and bring fortune to my family and deal though my internal problems one step at a time. As he thinks about his recently turned 6 year old brother Hibiki comes up to him and begins speaking with him. Hibiki: Hey Sli-nii, how are you holding up since father death *smiling towards him* Sliven: Its going good for now i been coming here for a year asking myself the same question ;;remembering the night of his father death;; Hibiki: Well bro you finally get to go out and start your journey. Once you leave ill stay here and protect Mom Sliven: Ok im going to leave next week and start my training again once i get my strength up once again As both the brother head back to there home a heavy presence appear and leaves a aurora around the town as a group of Pirates dock at his home town bringing a evil and gloomy sight with them. Pirates: So this is the famous Orange huehuehues As they all laugh as they dock into port and get off there Jolly Roger Pirate Captain: settle down and raid the damn place already as he spreads his sand powers throughout the city. Sliven and Hibiki walking towards there houses as they look back down the hill to notice pirates are here to raid there island. Hibiki runs toward there home to guard his mother while Sliven heads down to fight with the guards of the island as sand starts to consume the little island sending cannon balls toward houses and withering away small houses and shops. Sliven reaches the guard barracks and picks up throwing knives as he hasn't fought nor battled anyone since his father was last alive. -Starts to shake in hands and knees- reaching for some metal gauntlets and places them on his hands as his arms start to wary from being fragile and untoned since 5 years ago but brings his arm up recovering his strength little by little talking to himself Sliven: *Huffs* I need to protect the village and stand on my own here and now thinking about what to do, but starts to remember his training and his misfortune to gain knowledge upon. As Sliven continues to place armor on a pirate crashes though the door letting in sand from the sand storm outside,breaching inside. Sliven turns his head and grins a little from seeing the sight of blood from the pirates wounds raving from his Blood lust feeling his entire body getting excited. He slowly starts to walk over as the pirate gets up and says "Little boy you are no match for me" then the pirate notices as Sliven is 6"2 and he is only a 12 year old, but he picks up his sword and says " I ain't scared of a little lolli boi" then the pirate takes a nice clean swing at sliven cutting his arm and sliven moves a little too slow and sends a steady right punch outwards toward the pirate face with his guard wide open knocking the pirate back leaving his nose broken. To Sliven surprised he didn't realize that his strength was still strong enough to this point he starts to getting more excited as the pirates lounges toward him swing his sword enraged at him. Sliven: Dont swing that sword at me, as you think your better then me, but i am whom will defeat you and your crappy cap'n The pirate gets more angrier and arrogate towards him, leaving his blind spots open for Sliven to strike with his left fist then his right leg leaving the pirate unresponsive for a couple of minutes. Sliven goes over to the pirate and right kicks him out the building destroying the wall with a new look in his eyes. Because now Sliven is over come with Blood lust and his secret killing instinct is showing to the point that his eyes had a whole new glow to them. His eyes have now taken the shape of a fierce cat look new color of a deef darker blue that shines as bright as a crystal clear day of a hot summer breeze. Now with his new slightly different approach to fighting after a few years he taking the fight to the pirates with ease because there all hot headed. As he step over the defeated pirates ducking down going though the wall with a whole new ambition and plan to take down the pirates. He sprints down toward the ports looking for the pirate captain while thinks about his next move carefully. While Sli was sprinting toward the ports a pirate hops off a rooftop trying to sneak attack him, and finish him off. As the pirate hops off the rooftop and catches Sli off guard and makes a small medium sized cut onto his leg making him bleed a continues amount of blood. Sliven: Damn you pirate....*Huffs*...Rgh... Pirate: hahaha, who let a weak puppy boii like you fight out here -clutching his sword in his hand- Sliven: -yells- Shut The fuck up, you dirty pirate wannabe As Sli said that the pirate got insanely pissed towards Sli and lounged at him out of pure anger. While the pirate came at him Sli jumps into the air about 1 foot to advoid the sword from hitting him while his left leg dripped blood onto the pirate face. While in his jump he falls down onto the pirate face screaming "Die you dirty shit pirate" thinking that would end the pirate. He hops off the pirate face leaving him stun while he fixed his own face turning around looking for the Young man saying " Yo fucking brat get outa here.." as soon as the pirate starts to speak Sliven, another one comes out of his hiding place and throws the knives he got from the barracks at the disordered pirate hitting him dead in the chest with complete accurate aim to end the pirate horrible life. Sliven: You piece of shit, thinking your pirate crew could come kill my family, I'm connected with everyone of my town. As Sliven goes on talking about life as another one of the pirates spots his dead comrade coming over to the lanky young man with blood dripping from his hands and feet. Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Characters